


A Volleybae

by EggheadJade



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Im way too lazy to think about these tags, Lance plays volleyball, M/M, Shiro is too smart for sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggheadJade/pseuds/EggheadJade
Summary: Shiro wasn't paying too much attention to what was actually happening. His eyes just naturally followed the ball, not taking in who won points. He felt a little lost. Dark eyes started to gaze at the team players, losing interest in the ball. The team in front of him was the home team. He could clearly see the last names on the blue team shirts and he could recognize a few. Most of the team wore tight shorts knee pads and ankle guards. And every single player looked dedicated to the sport. They ran around chasing the ball and the crowd would always cheer when it touched the ground. Actually, the crowd was always cheering. It just got louder when someone dropped that ball.Shiro was so lost in over analyzing the large room he hadn't realized someone on the home team slid to bounce the ball back. But the timing was off by just enough for it to harshly bounce towards the crowd.Right towards him.





	A Volleybae

**Author's Note:**

> This is extremely short. Oops?  
> But I had to write something. @Shircganes (On Twitter) and I were talking about this concept a little. I just love it so much. and what was I supposed to do? Say no? I wasn't sure where to take the story but I just felt a big need to write something cute for them. Shance is so powerful I couldn't resist.

"I don't understand."

 

The statement was hidden behind the sound of a whistle, indicating one of the teams just scored a point. Takashi Shirogane sat with a confused expression as he watched (or tried to watch) the sports match in front of him. He was lost trying to understand what was going on. The Asian man may understand a lot of complicated subjects, living up to the "Asians are all smart" stereotype. While the stereotype was far from being true, he took pride in his intelligence. Math was simple to him, he enjoyed taking science classes and he considered himself pretty literate. He even wrote poems from time to time just for the fun of it. Japanese was also his second language. So he felt very proud to know so much.

 

But trying to understand sports felt foreign to him.

 

Of course, it seems simple and he could learn if he really wanted to. But it didn't interest him as much as other things in his life. Though, unfortunately for him, his best friend, Matt Holt, was completely invested in school sports games.  And he loved to drag Shiro everywhere he went.

 

"What's confusing you, Shiro?" Matt asked looking at his friend with a warm smile. The friendly smile Matt gives him whenever Shiro had a question was starting to make him believe Matt only brought him to these games to feel smarter.

 

"Um." Shiro adjusted the glasses that rested on the bridge of his nose, keeping his eyes away to hide the fact he was completely embarrassed that he needed to ask. "Which team is ours again?"

 

An amused laugh came from Matt, letting Shiro know that was such a dumb question and he should feel bad for even being there. Well, not really. But it felt like it.

 

"The players for home are in blue."

 

"So that's our team, right?"

 

Another laugh fell off Matt's lips. "Yes, oh my god."

 

Shiro only nodded, his cheeks a little flushed in embarrassment. He decided to just start watching the game again. The sport the players were competing in this time was Volleyball. This sport seemed simple, whichever team drops the ball the most loses, right? But there was always some tricky rule to every sport Shiro never understood or took the time to try and understand.

But he truly does admire anyone who can play volleyball. This is because it looks extremely difficult to play the game often. Shiro remembers a time when a physical wellness class was required in high school. There were a few classes Shiro will always remember when they had to learn to play volleyball. The teacher would always say "It's easy! The ball isn't that hard!" but he couldn't even hit the ball over the net. It was pretty embarrassing. His wrists had hurt for a few days after that class and honestly how do people do it so easily?

 

So watching two whole teams play volleyball with ease was quite impressive to him.

 

But, in honesty, Shiro wasn't paying too much attention to what was actually happening. His eyes just naturally followed the ball, not taking in who won points. He felt a little lost. Dark eyes started to gaze at the team players, losing interest in the ball. The team in front of him was the home team. He could clearly see the last names on the blue team shirts and he could recognize a few. Most of the team wore tight shorts knee pads and ankle guards. And every single player looked dedicated to the sport. They ran around chasing the ball and the crowd would always cheer when it touched the ground. Actually, the crowd was always cheering. It just got louder when someone dropped that ball.

 

Shiro was so lost in over analyzing the large room he hadn't realized someone on the home team slid to bounce the ball back. But the timing was off by just enough for it to harshly bounce towards the crowd.

 

Right towards him.

 

Reflexes kicked in rather quickly, forcing Shiro to bring his arms up to cover his face. The ball hit Shiro's palm and bounced up towards the ceiling. It was quite relieving. And satisfying to watch the ball bounce so high. With his eyes back on the ball, Shiro watched the volleyball fall into one of the player's hands, catching it.

 

"Nice set." The Volleyball player complimented, sending Shiro a kind and warm smile of almost perfect white teeth.

 

A boy with dark chocolate brown hair,  golden caramel skin and piercing blue eyes. Shorts way too tight and toned muscles. And a smile so bright and warm, Shiro was melting into a puddle on the spot. Just looking at him made Shiro feel out of place for just being in the same room as someone so shockingly beautiful. If he knew volleyball players at his school were that gorgeous he would have shown up to more games.

 

This boy sent Shiro a wink before he was turning back to the game and tossing the ball over the net for the other team to start the next round.

 

_ McClain. Number 3 _

 

Shiro found himself completely lost for words. Was he supposed to say “ _ Thank you _ ”? Well, he can’t now, McClain was already back in the game! But the volleyball player was so insanely attractive, he can’t help but feel like he should have said something. Literally, anything would have worked. Or you know what? Number 3 was probably way out of his league anyway. Shiro sat there like a complete disaster just from receiving a wink from him.

 

While Shiro never believed in love at first sight, he fully believed in lust at first sight.

 

“Dude, your face is turning a strawberry red.”

 

The small laugh from Matt brought Shiro back down to earth. He looked at his friend with a bit of shock still hidden in his grey eyes. It took him a moment, but Shiro realized his face did feel overheated, which was very embarrassing.

 

Shiro let out a fake cough into his fist before awkwardly pushing his glasses up. As if it would hide the ever growing blush warmly spread across his cheeks. “It’s very hot in here.” He covered up, focusing back on the game. For him it was true. Not only did the interaction got his blood rushing, but he also couldn’t get his eyes off of the boy with the number 3 on the back of his team shirt. Eyes trailing up and down the attractive slim figure. And if it’s worth pointing out, the shorts McClain wore were way too tight for Shiro not to have his eyes focused down below on the player’s rear end. It felt very,  _ very _ hot in there. 

 

Another laugh came from Matt. “Yeah, no kidding. I saw the look he gave you. He  _ definitely _ thinks you’re cute.”

 

Shiro nearly choked on nothing but the air, the suggestion seemed so wild to him.

 

“No way. That’s not possible.”

 

“He fucking  _ Winked  _ at you.”

 

“Must have been something in his eye.”   
  


“Oh my god.” Matt let out another laugh, the sound very familiar to Shiro at this point. Clearly, Matt was very amused by the fact that Shiro just won't accept it. How Shiro just could not grasp the concept of a sight of true beauty found him even slightly attractive. “You should talk to him, he’s a really nice guy.”

 

“You know him?” Shiro gaped, finding that almost impossible. In his mind, it almost felt like the volleyball player was some kind of celebrity.

 

“Well, I don’t know him too well, but I have met him before, actually quite recently.” Matt thought for a moment, looking down at the boy they were talking about. “And from I know he’s definitely your type.”

 

“My type?” The man repeated, finding this hard to believe. “What are you saying?”

 

“I’m saying, after this game you should go down there and score his number.”

 

This time, Shiro let out a laugh of disbelief. “There is no way he would give me his number.”

 

“Just talk to him, dude. It’ll be fine.” Matt reassured, pushing at Shiro’s shoulder just a bit. “He’ll be putting away the net after the game so you can definitely chat with him then. And I can introduce you if you’d like.”

 

Shiro took a moment to think about the idea. This was crazy. He’s going to open his mouth and make a fool of himself. A guy like that probably has a Girlfriend or something. Just look at him! Because Shiro was definitely looking and was certain this guy was already dating someone.

 

“And if you keep looking at his ass like that I’m going to be very upset if you refuse to talk to him.”

 

Shiro almost choked on air once again.


End file.
